Protect Me From My Lover
by MaruSakura
Summary: Butters loves Eric,despite that he gets treated like dirt,but lately he's finding himself lusting for Kenny McCormick,the one person keeping him alive from the abuse his lover afficts on him.Bunny Cutters Contains Shota,slash,swearing,limes lemon,rape etc
1. Ignore me then Ravish me

**Maru:** Wooot!! My first non-one-shot!!!  
**Cartman:** Wooo…  
**Maru:** At least act like your excited!!! God asshole!! Why do people like you again?!  
**Cartman:** I freaking rule!  
**Kenny:** Keeping telling your self that if that is what makes you happy.  
**Cartman:** Ay!  
**Maru:** Disclaimer please!!  
**Butters:** Oh I'll do it! MaruSakura does not own me, or Kenny, or Eric, or South Park or anything in this fic. Not even the Saw movies.  
**Maru:** Damn and I love Saw … Hey I own this plot!!

-

**Protect Me From My Lover **  
_Chapter one: Ignore Me Then Ravish Me_

Waiting.

It is one of the most boring things on the face of the Earth. Well besides Social class which was Butters last class of the day and bygone it he didn't fall asleep, which is good because now he won't be grounded for the weekend. Unless his father finds macaroni in his coffee again. Butters was starting to think that his father does it on purpose just for an excuse to castigate him. He may be naïve but he's not stupid.

Anyways it's Friday afternoon, schools out for the weekend and Butters wanted to find a certain someone to go to the movies with. So here he is, waiting in front of the person's locker rubbing his knuckles together, bored as hell.

Suddenly there was a loud vulgar voice, yelling at the kids to get the fuck out of his way and Butters knew that the person he was waiting for is now on his way.

Straitening his posture and smoothing out any wrinkles on his coat, Butters took a step away from the lockers craning his neck to look over the sea of students. He found the tub of lard he was waiting for and waved shyly at him, smiling slightly and blushing like mad.

Cartman saw the reticent blonde waving at him and sighed impatiently, trudging over to him. "What do you want Butters?" he asked harshly.

Taken a bit aback by the harsh tone Butters lowered his eyes and bit his lip. "I-I was wonderin i-if you wanna see a movie with m-m-m-me?" He shuttered out, getting more nervous by the millisecond. He shut his eyes and braced himself for the answer.

Sighing tiredly, Cartman pushed the blonde out of his way and opened his locker, giving no reply. Watching him dump his books into his locker, Butters bit his lip and rubbed his knuckles together again, getting twitchier with each passing minute. When Cartman was finished he turned to the blue eye boy who was peering at him waiting for his response.

"No Butters I don't." and with that said, Cartman walked off, blending into the crowd.

"Oh, okay Eric…" Butters mumbled dejectedly even though the boy couldn't hear him anymore.

Butters leaned his back against the lockers wrapping his arms around his small torso, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. He knew that asking Eric was pointless; he's been doing so every week and every week it's the same answer. Yet he was hoping that Cartman would have a change of heart, a hope that gets crushed into powder every time.

Deciding that he should go home before the tears could shed, Butters pushed himself away from the lockers and trudged down the hallways in dismay. But before he could go a few feet, warm arms wrapped themselves around his stomach, pulling him backwards into a body.

Shrieking loudly Butters tried to wriggle away, thinking that someone was going to pick on him again. But upon hearing the attacker's laugh he stopped moving and relaxed against the person's chest.

"Jeesh Kenny, don't go scarin me like that." Butters mumbled closing his eyes.

Said boy chuckled slightly and rested his chin on the smaller boy's shoulder. "Sorry but your reactions are too hilarious." Butters sighed and Kenny chuckled again.

"Well," Butters mumbled, "are you gonna let me go?"

"Nope." Came Kenny's simple reply and he squeezed the boy's torso, snuggling into his neck.

"Kenny, lemme go!" Butters cried, tugging at the arms. Actually he didn't mind Kenny's embrace at all, he knew that the poverty-stricken kid was touching feely and Butters kind of like it when it's addressed to him. Kenny really only grope the people who he is close with and since he is cuddling Butters it must mean that he considers him close. It made the innocent blonde feel special.

The blonde hummed thoughtfully like he was thinking it over before tightening his hold. "I don't want to you're too soft and cuddly!! I've always wanted a human-sized teddy bear!" Butters lightly elbowed Kenny in the stomach which cause him to laugh and started to sing a improvised song about human-sized teddy bears.

The two went quiet for a moment, enjoying each others presence. Butters liked it when he's with Kenny, the two got along great together, which is weird considering that two years ago they rarely spoke to each other. It was probably around the time when Kenny started Cheesing that they slowly became friends.

"Hey Butters," Kenny started breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yes?"

"I think you should stop going after Cartman, he's only going to hurt you in the end." Kenny slowly turned Butters around so he could see the stun expression upon his pale face. He laid his hands on the smaller blonde's shoulders and squeezed them. "You know that."

Biting his lip, Butters avert his glance away from Kenny's piercing eyes and muttered with a nervous laugh. "What's this all of a sudden?" A hand gently touched his cheek and pulled his face to look back at Kenny, worry and concern burning in his eyes.

"I'm worried about you Butters."

"Your bein silly," the smaller blonde feign a smile up at the other boy. "There's no need." Sighing in defeat Kenny nodded and poked Butters in the side, emitting a squeak from him.

"Whatcha do that for?" Butters glared at the chuckling blonde, crossing his arms in a childish manner.

Kenny shrugged. "For making me worry." Then he narrowed his eyes and smirked mischievously. "Plus it's fun." Suddenly he sprang at Butters knocking them both to the ground, his legs on either side of the boy's waist, straddling him. He took a hold of the boy's wrists and pinned them above his disheveled blonde hair, preventing most movement besides kicking.

Butters squealed and thrashed, glaring in mock anger at Kenny who loamed over top of him. The dirty blonde boy wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and Butters giggled, pushing him away but failing on purpose. "No don't eeek!!" But it was too late and with his free hand, Kenny started to tickle the flat stomach that lay before him.

The hallways were filled with laughter and squeals as the tickle war raged on. The students ignored them and walked on, though they were hiding grins and snickers behind their hands.

After a few moments, the two exhausted boys collapsed against each other, Kenny resting his head on Butters chest, both of them panting heavily.

"Oh dear God," came a voice and the two boys glanced over to find Stan, pinching the bridge of his nose and Kyle looking amused. "Can't you two stop being Gay for five minutes?"

Kenny and Butters exchanged glances and look back at the two best friends.

"Look who's talking!" Butters cried.

"Yeah," Kenny agreed slowly sitting up. "I bet you two fuck every night, like this!" then he jumped on Butters, straddling him again, rocked his hips and moaned in a high-pitched voice. "Oh, oh, oh STAN!! You're ripping me apaaart!!!"

The poor blonde, who Kenny was in a way raping, blushed madly, giggled and muttered out. "How come I'm Stan?"

"You're right you aren't a top. Okay your Kyle and I'll be Stan." Both blondes nodded at their little agreement and switched positions.

But before they could continue Kyle screeched, "Would you two knock it off!?" which made them double in laughter, even Stan.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" Kyle asked, after everyone pulled themselves together.

"Nothing like normal," Kenny stated boringly.

"We could have a horror night at my place." Stan suggested. Everyone but Butters instantly grew interested and started to talk about which movie to bring that night.

The timid blonde stood a bit back from the other boys with his hands behind his back. He always felt nervous around Stan and Kyle, what with their years of torment, so it was weird in some strange way to be hanging out with them again. Then again it was probably ever weirder to have a crush or whatever it was on Cartman, who teased him the most.

A hand gently shook his shoulders, snapped Butters away from his thoughts when he realized that someone had asked him a question. Blue eyes timorously gazed at Kyle as Butters hesitantly said that he missed the question.

"What do you think about having a Saw marathon?" Kyle repeated, "All five movies."

"Is the fifth one out already?" he asked a bit shocked. He was wondering why they were waiting for his approval, it's not like he was going to be there.

"No," Stan answered, "but Kenny was able to get a download version."

"Oh," Butters knew that that was illegal, but hey to each their own and why buy something you can get free? That's what these boys had taught him throughout his few months of hanging with them. "Sure fellows, sounds great. Hope you have fun."

"What do you mean 'hope you have fun' Butters?" Kenny asked, surprised at his respond. "You're going to come too, right?"

Blue eyes went wide and the shy blonde glanced over at Stan and Kyle who nodded with agreement enthusiastically, like they really want him to come too. Butters felt happy that they included him in mostly everything that they do, but yet he always felt anxious with them, out of place.

"Okay…" Butters whispered, feeling his cheeks slightly warm.

"Sweet." Stan slapped his back lightly with a huge smile. "It's a sleepover kay dude?"

Butters nodded, returning the smile with a smaller one then asked, "Is Eric coming?"

"I don't think so dude, he's been avoiding us lately; not that it isn't a relief." Kyle answered. Butters nodded again a bit disappointed.

As the boys started to talk about their favorite Saw movie, Butters noticed a movement from the corner of his eyes and turned to find the source.

It was Cartman down the deserted hallway behind a corner, beckoning the blonde to come. Butters felt heat racing to his cheeks in world record speed and his breathing growing more labored.

He swiftly nodded once and turned back to boys and found Stan and Kyle in a heated argument over which Saw movie was better. Kenny was rooting them on, but for them to take their clothes off and other perverted things that only Kenny could think off, which of course was ticking the two boys off.

"Um, fellows?" Butters nervously whispered but loud enough to catch their attention. "I-I gotta get g-goin home."

"Oh sure thing," Kyle smiled at him, assuring him to don't worry.

"Come over around seven tonight." Stan informed.

"Or call if you get grounded again so we can bust you out." Kenny winked.

Butters turned to run down the hallway where Eric is, giving a smile and a quick wave to the group of boys he now calls friends.

When he round the corner, a hand clamped onto his wrist as Cartman dragged the blonde out of the school and to the back building. He then slammed the smaller boy into the wall and started to kiss him, tongue tracing the blonde's bottom lip.

Butters gasped into Cartman's mouth and turned his head away, moaning and quivering at the rough palms rubbing his waist. "E-Eric I-" But the larger boy cut him off by placing a nibble on the nape of his neck and grinding their bodies together.

Finding his voice, Butters tried again. "I gotta, ah, be… be somewhere a-around, oh Jesus, s-seven…" He stuffed a fist into his mouth to stop the moans that were escaping from him rapidly. Cartman just grunted and the blonde knew that it was fine with the obese boy.

"But," the brunette huskily whispered into the smaller boy's ear, causing him to shudder involuntarily. He snaked a hand downwards from Butters waist to his rump, massaging softly and eliciting a whimper. "You'd better be giving me your all, got it?"

As Butters nodded, too deep in his own pleasure to really care what the larger boy has in store for him, Cartman stopped grinding and took a hold of the blondes wrist and dragged him again, this time towards the obese boy's house.

-

**Maru:** Hey!! For once I exceeded over four pages on word! Go meee!!  
**Kenny**: AAAAH!!! WTF IS WITH THE ENDING?!  
**Cartman:** I liked it.  
**Maru:** Don't worry Kenny you'll get your moment with Butters too, it IS a Cartman/Butters/Kenny thing.  
**Kenny:** My Butters… (cries and curses every now and then)  
**Butters:** (clueless) Hmm? What's wrong with Kenny?  
**Maru:** Nothing, nothing. Review and I'll post another chapter up, probably after Christmas. Don't review and I'll post another chapter up after Christmas, cause then I will prove that I'M THE BETTER ONE OF THE BRADY BUNCH AND SKATE ON CHICKEN BREAST OVER BRITNEY SPEARS FACE!! GAHAHAHAHA  
**All:** …(_sweatdrop_)  
**Kyle:** (_just walked in_) That didn't make sense…


	2. Sleepover Massages

Maru: It's after Christmas like I said, and here's another chapter! Wheeeee!  
Kenny: I'll have what she's on.  
Maru: Shush, I'm on nothing!! (shifty eyes) Anyways disclaimer please!  
Butters: I'll do it!  
Maru: You did it last time, um, Cartman!  
Cartman: Ugh... MaruSakura does not own South Park; she's too stupid.  
Maru: Love you too...

-

**Protect me From my Lover  
**_Chapter two: Sleepover Massages_

Tentatively, Butters reached up and pressed the doorbell to the Marsh residence and took a step back, hoisting his overnight bag to a more comfortable position on his shoulders. He was nervous about coming over tonight and still a bit overwhelmed from his previous activities. Thinking about it made him blush a ferocious shade of red and shut his eyes to try (and fail) to block the erotic images away.

"I GOT IT, I GOT IT!!" Butters, finding something to get his mind off of... unclean thoughts, tilted his head in confusion as he strained to hear what exactly was going on through the wooden door. There was a lot of crashing and banging going on and quite frankly Butters was getting a tad scared.

"What the FUCK Kyle!! Don't use a bat on me!!" Kay... Now try five tads and three smidges.

Butters jumped back from resting his ear on the door to the bottom of the steps in panic as something just hurtled right against the door with a crash followed by a loud "OW FUCK ME!" and a "Victorious!!". Then suddenly the door flew open (luckily Butters jumped when he did) and a dishevelled pouting Kenny and beaming Kyle greeted him.

"Hi there!" Kenny's sour mood instantly perked up upon seeing his favourite blonde standing on the steps looking adorably anxious. Alright he's really Kenny's only blonde since Craig had unofficially and kind of unknowingly claimed Tweek but still.

Kyle took a step to the side, looked over at Kenny who was still grinning like an idiot and gave him a hard push, making him tumble to the ground. "Come on in," Kyle chirped brightly, taking a gentle hold of Butters wrists and pulling him in. The naive blonde gave Kenny an apologetic and amused smile and stepped over his body as the redhead dragged him upstairs, most likely to Stan's room. He wanted to know what earlier was about but decided some things were better off no knowing, especially when it came to these boys.

"Oh that's right, leave me. Leave me here and die," Kenny moaned dramatically, then went on about seeing the light and all that fun stuff.

"Don't worry about him," Kyle whispered, reaching the final stair. "We're expecting a new brain for him any day now."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on dat, the brain people told me there's no hope for him." Butters blurted without thinking and when the realisation hit, he covered his mouth and flushed heavily. This was literally the first time he ever kidded around without Kenny and Kyle seem to notice this too as he gaped at the blonde before giggling.

"Dude, you're right about that," he muttered amusingly and barged into Stan's room. "Hey dude, guess who's here."

The raven hair boy sat cross-legged on the carpet floor with a massive pile of DVDs sprawled around him. As soon as Kyle entered the room, Stan looked up at him with despair lingering in his blue eyes and whined. "Kyle, I can't find Saw one ANY where!" Kyle raised an eye brow and went over to the DVD player and took the CD out of the machine, waving the little shiny donut around (Don't ask, that's just what I see when I look at them).

"Oh," Stan giggled and noticing the timid blonde standing in the doorway, waved him in. "Hey Butters." He got a slight nod from the blonde in reply.

Just then Kenny floated into the room and draped his arms around Butters torso, glaring at the other boys in the process. "I claim Butters bitches!"

Said boy giggled and squirm his way from the orange-clad boy's arms. "Sorry Kenny, Hello Kitty called dibs." And swiftly Butters pulled out a stuffed Hello Kitty plushie from his backpack and held it up towards Kenny.

"Damn," Kenny moaned smacking his head, "foiled again." He glance shyly at the doll and took a hold of a paw. "Could we share?" he asked. The doll nodded her head and the dirty blonde boy squealed and glomped the doll's owner. "Wheee!"

The two best friends glanced at each other and turned their attention back to the DVDs, shaking their heads.

"Ten dollars they'll be making out when we go to sleep," Stan muttered to the red head.

Kyle, watching the blondes cuddling in a playful matter with a raised brow shook his head. "I'm betting in the next half hour."

- (Don't ask about the first part, I was hyper!!)

It's now three hours later, which means Kyle was wrong and the boys were now in the middle of watching Saw II. It was at the part where the guy was getting burned alive in the stove thingy, screaming for help even though everyone stood there helplessly. That's what Butters felt, helpless and shaken. He hated these kinds of movies, they're practically snuff films, fake but still.

He clenched his baby blues close and buried his head in his pillow, griping the hell out of it in the process. He was so disturbed and stricken with fear that he nearly jumped a mile into the air when a hand rested on his shoulders.

The person, who the hand belonged to, shushed him softly and pulled him closer, which Butters was entirely grateful for. He buried his face into the guy's chest and clutched at his shirt, wincing whenever someone screamed their pain.

"You okay Butters?" Kenny asked, whispering directly into the poor blonde's ear. Butters shook his head against the orange parka and pressed closer to the boy, who glanced down at the little blonde head and returned his attention back to the screen. Slowly so he wouldn't started the shaken boy, trailed his hand downwards so it rested near the middle of his back and rubbed soothingly. The effect was great as Butters simply went limp in his arms, though it was having too much of an effect to him.

A sweat drop trailed down his cheek as Butters fought hard with the unintentional pleasure that was racing through his spine. Normally he would be fine and in control; he had lots of practise, however with Kenny's ever so tender massages mixed with the _other thing_, just blows his mind and conscious away. It was too much for him to handle, and to top it all off he couldn't help but wonder why this dirty blonde ghetto boy was making him feel... uncomfortably hot.

Someone on the screen was whimpering and Butters glanced over to the screen, forgetting what was on. Some chick got her hands locked into this glass thing but Butters couldn't really focus onto the movie, not with that _thing_ and Kenny's hand, which tracked down to his lower back, were distracting him.

He didn't know how long he could go on like this before he loses himself completely and attack the other boy. Just what he needs, an excuse to make the only kids that ever liked him, hate him. Especially Kenny, he didn't know what he do if he lost the other blonde. A shudder shot all throughout his body as the enticing hand brushed against a patch of exposed skin. His self-control was just at the shattering stage when the lights suddenly turned on, half-blinding them all.

Groaning and rubbing his eyes Stan squinted towards the door. "Aaw mom, would you mind warning us next time instead of blinding us to death."

Sharon smiled and held out a tray with sodas and bags of chips. "I'll take that as your way of saying 'Aw wow mom, thank you so much!' Stanley." She placed the tray on his bed stand and turned to the boys, who were still rubbing their eyes from the sudden brightness. "Why don't you boys go change into your PJ's in case you fall asleep?" and disappeared from the room.

Spotting the food, Kenny leaned over Kyle, practically lying in his lap, reaching for the tray. Finally getting his treasure he tore the bag of Doritos open and dug in. "Your mom is the best Stan!" he chewed happily.

"You could have just asked me to get it," Kyle muttered selecting a soda.

"I could have," Kenny repeated, "but then I wouldn't get to lie in your lap." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Kenny I thought we agreed no molesting tonight." Stan mocked glared, rummaging through his drawers. He took out a pair of dark blue sweatpants and a loose white t-shirt and stripped off his current outfit.

Kyle followed suit and soon he too was just in his tightie-whities, about to pull an over-sized dress shirt over his head.

The dirty blonde boy peeked at all the exposed skin and smirked. "How can I when there are pretty boys changing in front of me," he asked innocently and nearly laughed when Kyle blushed and quickly put on his shirt in record speed and when he dug in his bag he gasped as if someone poured honey in it.

...Cartman did that last year.

"My shorts I can't find them." He announced, dumping the entire contents of his bag onto Stan's bed in a panic. "I don't want Kenny to rape me again."

"Dude, chill," Stan said, placing a hand on the shaking red hair boy. "The shirt practically goes down to your knees; think of it as a nightgown. Besides it wasn't really raped, he just pinned you down and rubbed up against you."

"That's rape butt munch," Kyle muttered in annoyance and glared at the blonde.

Kenny raised his hands up in defence. "Hey your cool tonight, Butters is here." He turned to the still spaced-out blonde. "Dude, still alive there? Go put on your Pyjamas I want to see them."

Kyle leaned in closer towards Stan and whispered, "Translation: I want to see you change and jack off later." They giggled and Kenny gave them a 'Don't spoil my evil plans' look. (I get that look all the time)

Snapping out of his little world, Butters gaze up at the three boys and was about to give them a smile when he realised something.

Something quite awkward.

Something they will laugh about.

Something Jimmy had a problem with.

Something _hard_.

He squirmed and tried his best to cover what was growing in between his legs with his shirt, feeling really bothered. Damn him for having these sexual thoughts and damn Kenny for bringing them out with his stupid massages! And damn he really need to get out of here before he gets any harder, which might be a problem with Kenny peering into his face so close.

Butters gulped at their close proximity which was affecting him immensely, he never felt so... so..

Needy? Lustful even?

"Um," Butters couldn't seem to find an answer to the other blonde's question, his brain seems to have taken off for a vacation and never bothered to even send in a postcard. "Uh, I..." _Stupid brain, get back here! _"I-I'll go change in the b-bathroom." _Was that so HARD?! No pun intended..._

Kenny awed and droop his head. "No fun." And he sat on the bed, pouting like a five year old who missed out on a new toy or piece of candy. Kyle and Stan laughed at his 'suffering' and Butters sneaked out of the room with his backpack covering his lower regions.

"Sorry Kenny, maybe next time." Butters called over his shoulder and raced towards the Marsh's bathroom.

He closed and locked the door behind him and stood in front of the mirror. With quivering hands he undid his pants zipper and pulled them down. A faint shade of pink spread across his cheeks when he saw the outline in his underwear and he thanked his lucky stars no one saw it. He had to do something about this... thing; seriously he can't be like this all night long.

He sighed, knowing what must be done and slipped out of his underwear and bend over. However Cartman's words floated into his head and he became nervous. The last time he defined him, the poor blonde received a harsh punishment. Not unpleasant, just degrading.

And normally he can withstand the stupid _things_ for most of the day, it was just... Kenny... Butters shuddered at the thought of the poverty-stricken boy's warm hand and inhaled sharply. _If simple touches like that from Kenny do this to me, then imagine what se... oh hamburgers!_

Suddenly the _thing _became unbearable and he mewed, collapsing onto the toilet and started to brush his fingertips against himself, imagining about a certain blonde. He lost himself to his fantasy letting his mind and hand work furiously.

_Pressing bodies together with sweat dripping from tangled limbs, the two blondes laid entwine with one other, hands roaming freely over their damp naked bodies, moans and whimpers filled the room, echoing off the walls as a replay for them. _

"_Kenny... I..." Butters tried to speak, but ended up lost for words as the other boy placed gentle kisses along his inner thigh, going lower and lower... _

"_Shh, don't worry my sweet Butters," he huskily whispered back and gave a light peck at the tip of Butters boyhood. A high-pitched cry flowed out of the smaller one's mouth as the delicate kisses got faster, more urgent..._

Gasping, Butters shook from his release and leaned against the cool back of the toilet. He felt better, no more than that, he felt positively _blissful. _In fact it was more enjoyable than the stupid _thing_ Cartman force him to wear tonight.

He started to clean up, smiling like a school girls first time, even the mini-vibrator located in him couldn't ruin this moment.

There was a knock and Kyle's worryingly voice floated through the wooden door. "Are you okay in there? It's been awhile."

"U-uh yeah, sorry Kyle... Be out in a minute. "Butters nervously replied, sliding into a pair of blue short shorts and a gray long sleeve sweatshirt. He stood in front of the mirror again and that's when it hit.

There was a part of him, and he didn't exactly know how big that part was, that lusted for Kenny McCormick.

-

Maru: Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I meant to get this up sooner but I got distracted.  
Kenny: The fantasy was about me?  
Butters: Eeek, how embarrassing!  
Cartman: Mini-vibrator? SWEEET  
Kenny: HOT!!  
Maru: Yeah, yeah, now let's see what the fans think.

Review or I won't put any more limes or attempt to put in a lemon. Yeah I went there.


	3. Secrets Can't Stay Secrets Forever

Maru: Guess what?! It's wonderful news!  
Craig: You died?  
Maru: ...asshole. No, another chapter up!  
Craig: Whats so wonderful about that?  
Maru: Would you just shut up? What crawled up your ass and died?  
Craig: Tweek and I are too young for sex, yet Butters and Cartman aren't?  
Maru: OKAY, okay. I'm sorry I didn't make your fanfic into a lemon. Now do the disclaimer and fuck off jerk.  
Craig: MaruSakura does not own South Park. She's too much of a bitch.  
Maru: Fuck. You.

**Protect me From my Lover  
**_Chapter 3: Secrets Can't Stay Secret's Forever_

It's Monday morning and the students of South Park Elementary reluctantly walked through the doors of their prison, dreading the week of boring lessons after two days of total fun. Well everyone had fun over the weekend, all but Butters.

Reason?

A) He snuck out to have that sleepover at Stan's house and his parents grounded him for two weeks (like that will stop him from sneaking out).

B) Eric wanted to do all sorts of weird stuff, involving ropes, gags and toys.

C) He's totally lusting for a dirty-blonde boy by the name of Kenny McCormick.

It was mostly c's fault.

Even during his 'time' with Eric, his mind will travel to Kenny and starts to think that it was the blonde doing those things to him instead of Eric, which made his body feel oh so incredible. Eric even commented on that fact.

Lusting for Kenny was so confusing for the young blonde. He's supposed to be in love with Eric right? People in love do not lust for other people.

Do they?

Butters sighed, rubbing his temples. He was getting a headache from all this over thinking. Until he thinks everything though, he probably should stay away from Kenny; he doesn't want another incident like the bathroom thing. Of course it will be a lot easier forgetting it, if he can get the blasted images and fantasy out of his head.

The morning bell rang and Butters, realising that he strayed away from his class, practically on the other side of the school, rushed for the gym, his most hated class, besides Social of course.

-

He managed to make it to the locker room with a minute to change into his gym strip. Everyone else has already changed and left for the gym. All except Tweek , who had problems with his shirt and Clyde, which surprised Butters; usually he's the first one in the gym.

Butters made his way to his locker, near Tweek's, and pulled out his gym clothes. The twitching blonde next to him, finally managed to unhook his buttons, pulled his t-shirt over his head and glance over at Butters in a panic. But that was Tweek's normal expression.

"D-do you still, oh God, need me to c-cover you?! ACK!" Tweek whispered to him.

"If you don' mind Tweek, I rather not let Clyde see." Butters whispered back, glancing at the brunette who was just sitting on the bench, back facing them. Tweek nodded hastily and stood in front of the smaller blonde, who backed into the nearby corner and quickly started to undress.

As soon as Butters got in his short shorts and was just about to put his sweatshirt on, Clyde got up and walked towards them.

"Tweek," he said slowly to the trembling blonde. "Why do you always block Butters like that?" Both blondes gave him matching horror-stricken expressions at Clyde's question. Tweek glance at Butters with his eyes wide with agitation and terror, wondering how he should answer the brunette.

Butters shook his ferociously, clutching his shirt tightly against his bare chest. '_He must not know, please!_' He thought, hoping the other blonde will get his telepathic message. The last thing Butters need right now is everyone finding out his secret and if Clyde knew then he'll for sure tell everyone.

"Nnng!" Tweek squeaked, twitching an eye. "W-Why do you c-care!?" He burst out, still shielding Butters away from Clyde, even though by the look in his jerking eye he just wants to freak out and run for it.

The brunette held up his arms in defence and calmly said, "Relax, I'm not going to do anything; Cartman told me not to bother him anymore. I just want to know is all."

"E-Eric said that?" Butters asked faintly a small blush forming upon his cheeks but he couldn't help feeling a bit giddy. Despite Eric's harsh actions and words simplest things like this turns the blonde to goo.

Clyde nodded and crossed his arms. "So care to tell?"

"I-it's n-nuthing you need to k-know Clyde," Butters weakly said, trying his best to sound fierce. It wasn't working so well because Clyde smirked and took a step closer.

"Why? What are you trying to hide Butters?" He asked, his voice going lower, darker. He placed a firm hand on Tweek's shoulder, making the poor blonde jump out of his way reflexively. Clyde then turned his hazel eyes on the vulnerable Butters, reaching for the crumpled shirt that was being squeezed and tried to tug it away.

``What the fuck is going on?" a rough voice boomed from the entrance.

All three boys stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to see Cartman looking completely pissed off, glaring at Clyde with livid eyes. He took a step forward, a low rumble slipping past his lips as he advanced in on the brunette.

``Didn`t I tell you to leave Butters alone?" Cartman asked patiently, scorn dripping from voice. Clyde jumped away from the blondes, nodding fretfully as he turns his now undivided attention towards the obese boy.

"I-I'm sorry Cartman, just playing around is all." Clyde stammered, waving his hands in front of him. "I didn't mean any harm." The other boy sneered, and within a few long strides he was standing in front of Clyde, hands clenching the collar of his red jacket.

"Tell it to someone who cares jock boy." Cartman scoffed acidly and then turned his free hand into a fist and swiftly clipped Clyde along his jaw line. The boy stumbled and landed on his knees using an arm to support him the other, clutching his damaged jaw.

Butters stared in complete horror and hastily moved to Clyde's side worryingly. He didn't acknowledged the two boys gasping loudly behind him as he placed his hands upon the boy's back, asking him if he was alright.

Clyde looked up, about to tell Butters that he was fine but instead suck some air in sharply, staring at the blonde's chest in sickening horror. It was then that Butters realize that his shirt was dropped and his bare torso was free for the whole world to see. He stared back at brunette in horrid dread, tears pooling in the corners of his wide baby blue eyes.

Clyde knows. Clyde knows his terrible secret and soon everyone will know. It was over, the one thing Butters been trying to protect and it`s now over. Eric will hate him for sure, he knows it.

``Y-you... Bu-Butters...?" Clyde whispered, not knowing how to say his question. He wasn't even sure if he had anything to say at all. Not one movement was made, not one sound was heard. It was as if they weren't really there, as if none of this was happening.

Suddenly laughter could be heard from the gym door and everything went back in motion. Butters scrambled to his feet and ducked behind Tweek, who handed him his shirt with extremely shaking hands, not to anyone's surprised with this much tension lingering around, and Cartman moved closer to the blondes. 'Pay attention next time you bitch!' he mouthed at Butters, which made the blonde lowered his head in shame.

Laughing loudly, Kyle and Kenny entered the locker room with triumph smiles plastered over their faces. However their smiles faded when they saw the other boys and they stopped a few feet into the room. Something was going on here, why else would Butters be shirtless and on the verge of bursting into tears, Tweek looking as if he would have a panic attack at any given moment and Clyde sitting on the floor with a busted lip.

"Oh God," Kyle muttered and rushed towards Butters side gathering him into his arms and started to rubbed his bare back. He then turned to Cartman with abhorrence clearly written over his face. "What the FUCK did you do Cartman?!"

The obese boy glared back defiantly, "I didn't do anything you Jewfuck!" He crossed his arms and looked away in odium.

"Then who fucking did fatass?" Kenny snapped already at Clyde's side, gently picking him up from under his arms. "Care to share?"

"Oh fuck you guys, it's none of your business what I do to anyone, so lay off!" Cartman threw his arms up in the air and stormed off towards the door, slamming it close on his way out.

Kenny followed him to the door, opening it and screamed out to the hallway. "FUCKEN FAT PIECE OF SHITASS COCK-SUCKING DOG RAPING FUCKER!! FUCK!!!!"

A timid looking second grader jumped away from his locker and gaped at the blonde in alarm but Kenny ignored the kid and ducked back into the room, rubbing his head. "Stupid fatty, just runs off like a scared little sissy." He turns to Kyle about to ask him how Butters and Tweek are but froze upon seeing the redhead's expression.

He was still rubbing the blonde's back calmingly but it looked like Kyle was _concentrating_ on something. Hard. Harder then when he studies for his final exams and such. And while he was rubbing the blonde's back, Butters was squirming uncomfortably and looking around the room in haste as if he was desperate to escape.

Kenny decided that he'll ask Kyle what is up later, first thing first... "Well let's drag you guys to the nurse's office and get you examined. Though I'm mostly worried about you two," he nods towards Tweek who twitched worse than usual, and Clyde.

There was no response and the dirty-blonde boy scowled. "C'mon dudes, what is up? What happened here exactly?" He turns to the brunette still sitting on the floor all hunched over, not moving and not acknowledging any of them.

"Clyde, man," Kenny squatted next to the withdrawn boy and patted his soft chocolate coloured hair. "Are you okay?"

The simple touch jolted life back into Clyde and he looked up in a flash and gaze at Kenny with such a pain look that Kenny was taken aback. There was so much revolting regret and despair in his dull hazel eyes that would even make the most optimistic person alive take a ride on the depressed train, first class.

"Clyde? Clyde talk to me!" Kenny pleaded, shaking the boy lightly by his shoulders. Something HAD happen here and it left Clyde shattered.

Clyde opened his mouth nervously but no sound came out, he tried again. "Ca-Ca... Ca-Cartman... d-didn't know... s-sorry..." he lifted his eyes to overlook Kenny and saw Butters and his eyes widen in nauseating dismay. "Oh God, Butters!" Clyde shot to his feet, his hands covering his mouth and he started to back towards the door. "Oh fucking GOD! I'm sorry, so sorry Butters, I-I didn't know! I...didn't..." He then turn at his heel and took off; dashing out the door looking like he was going to be sick.

They all stare after him in silenced amazement, not knowing what to do or say after the brunette's outburst. Finally it was Tweek who broke the silence with his usual squawk and everyone regained themselves.

"What happened to him?" Kenny muttered sighing. He turned towards the other boys to see Butters scrambling away from Kyle hastily, his shirt still clutched tightly against his chest and his back leaning against the lockers, while the redhead stared at him with deep concern burning in his jaded eyes. The orange-clad boy was just about to question this strange and awkward aura but Kyle interrupted him.

"I think I should take Tweek down to the nurse's office or at least the cafeteria," he spoke softly, almost distant. "You know, to get him some coffee to calm down with before he gets a seizure." Without waiting for a reply, he tenderly took a hold of the jerking blonde, dragging him to his feet and leading him towards the door.

Before he left Kyle said over his shoulder in a distress voice, "Take care of Butters," and he departed.

Blinking in confusion, Kenny peered over at the other blonde who was still leaning against the lockers with his ivory-coloured face scrunched up as if he was in a deep thought. His knuckles were pure white as he grasped his baby blue sweatshirt in a death grip.

"Well," Kenny started slowly, figuring out what he should do. "Should we take you to the nurse too? Or to the Principal?"

The response was astonishing; the usual bashful and quiet child shot his head up and shrieked. "NO! NO!! I don' wanna see ANYONE!! I'M FINE!!" He swiftly slipped on his shirt so rapid that Kenny just had to blink to miss the whole movement.

Butters then fixed his eyes, burning with rage but also with fear and sorrow, upon the bewildered blonde and spat acidly. "Just drop it and leave me alone Kenny!!"

Without a backward glance, Butters stormed towards the gym door in such fiery fury that the door should have been burned to a crisp.

After witnessing the unusual eruption from the gentlest creature alive, Kenny blinked, standing still in the middle of the locker room and tossed his head backwards.

"What the FUCK is going on here?!"

-

Kyle leaned against the wall of the nurse's office as the woman treated Clyde's busted lip. Tweek was there too, drinking his forth cup of coffee in record speed, even for him. The redhead sighed worriedly and his thoughts went back to Butters, gentle kind and fragile Butters.

He couldn't believe it, just couldn't but how else can he explain what he felt all over the blonde's back. Bumpy, long lines criss-crossing every which way, some feeling thick and others feel like they were fading.

But of course if it was Cartman's fault then he shouldn't be surprised. That sick son-of-a-bitch would totally do something like this.

"Alright, it doesn't seem to bad, but it might need some stitches." The nurse said smiling down on Clyde. "You be just fine." She left the room saying she needed to make a few calls and left the two boys in awkward silence.

Clyde broke it first. "B...Butters... I..." but he couldn't find his voice to finish what he wanted to say.

But Kyle knew. Clyde saw Butters and he most likely came to the same conclusion as the redhead did. Without a doubt Tweek knows too, knows that Butters is going through things a child should never go through.

And Eric Cartman is the one responsible.

-

Maru: Whew, I had major writers block during the whole process of this chapter so sorry if it kinda sucks in some areas.  
Craig: Kind of?  
Maru: Shut it you before I get Cartman to sit on you, bare ass in your face.  
Craig: O.O I'll be good.  
Maru: There's a love.  
_Review please cause Mommy says I'm special!! _


	4. Melted Freedom

Maru: Okay, just so everyone is aware this isn't in High School, it's in Grade 6... Hahaha... Yeah twelve year olds.  
Kenny: Damn, that's hot. Smooth and soft little boys doing the naughty-naughty, naked bodies-  
Maru: That's enough Kenny, God, you're such a pervert.  
Kenny: I'm not the one writing a smut fic about twelve year olds now am I?  
Maru: Touche... Do the disclaimer.  
Kenny: MaruSakura does not own South Park, if she did just imagine what would become of us cute little boys?  
Maru: Hey!! ...No that's about right...

**Warnings:** Slash, shota, swearing, limes+lemons(lots...maybe), rape, bit OOC, angst, etc.

**Protect me From my Lover  
**_Chapter 4: Melted Freedom_

Jogging around the track field is something Butters loves to do, he's good at it and it gives him time to think. Besides, it's way better than playing Field Hockey. What's so special about hitting a flat ball from one end of the field to the other?

Thinking. That's pretty much what Butters been doing all day, and it's not even past first period. He swears his mind will over-heat if he keeps this up but how can he not think about what happened in the past few days. First he finds out that he _wants _Kenny, which is confusing enough as it is, then Clyde and now probably Kyle knows his terrible secret. Before only Tweek knew and that was because Butters needed some help and Tweek was the only one who he trusted since he had a few problems of his own, but _only _Tweek was supposed to know.

"Hey Butters?"

Snapping away from his thoughts, Butters took a cautious glance over his shoulder and spotted Kenny jogging towards him, a few meters away. Of course he was going to have the same punishment as him for being late, but still, Butters would rather not be near him, not after his out of character outburst.

_For now_, Butters decided, _I'll just ignore him. _The thought itself brought a stab of pain in his chest, which was added to the list of confusing things but Butters ignored that too.

"Butters? Hey, what's up dude?" Kenny's voice sounder closer and Butters tensed up as he was on the verge of turning around and jumping on top of the blonde, snuggling into his chest like he always does when he's upset or confuse. Apperantly ignoring someone who you can't live without is harder than Butters thought.

Suddenly a hand rested gently on his shoulder, stopping him in mid-jog and turning him around to face the person haunting his thoughts.

"Butters," Kenny started whispering sternly, staring into Butters baby blue eyes in deep concern. "Tell me what is going on here." Butters shyly gazed back but quickly glanced away, embarassed by their close promixity.

"W-what do you m-mean?" Butters stuttered refusing to look at him.

"What do you _think _I mean?" Kenny patiently said in a low tone. "What happened in the locker room?" He would have yelled if it was anyone else, but this is Butters, someone who cries over dust bunnies being vacuumed up. Someone who means more to him than anyone else...

Without moving his head, Butters eyed the solicitude blonde nervously. He didn't know what to do or how to respond. What could he say? _'Sorry Kenny there's just so much going on. There's all that sex with Eric Cartman and then having Clyde and Kyle finding out something horrible about me and now I realize I'm lusting for you. I just couldn't control myself from freaking out_.' Butters mentally snorted. _Yeah right._

Both of Kenny's hands were now resting on his shoulders, his face hidden behind his over-sized orange parka was looming slightly closer so their noses were centimeters apart. Butters breath hitched and he started to mildly shake. _This is bad, so very bad._ Butters eyes darted from side to side rapidly wondering if he should run for it. If they stay like this any longer than he would lose it like he almost had back in Stan's room.

Even so Butters wanted to be like this, to be close to Kenny, to have him touch him without even being sexual, to be... cared about.

Slowly, light blue eyes met blue-gray and Butters felt himself going dazed. It was extraordinary how he felt like mush and all Kenny had to do was look at him. He never felt so turn on before in his life and the realization frighten him. He's still a child who hasn't even reached puberty yet and he's already having thoughts and doing things that should only be happening in High School or at least in the final year of Junior High or so.

It was Eric's fault, he came on to Butters a few months ago after finding that he had a crush on the obese boy and said he wanted to teach the blonde a few things. They say kids always experiment on these types of things but it was more than an experiment, it was the real deal.

"Hey, Butters are you alright?" Kenny asked, feeling the silence was too long but Butters just gazed at him with half-lidden eyes, his face increasing in heat with each passing second and his breathing was becoming labored. Right now, all Butters could think about was wrapping his arms around Kenny's neck and burying his face into it, breathing in his scent.

Butters eyes went wide when he could feel Kenny's face growing warm and he realise that his thoughts was actually reality. Both blondes froze afraid of moving and triggering something that could be regretful later.

After a short moment, they both gotten used to the closeness and relaxed. Besides they are always cuddling and such, this isn't really different. Well for Kenny it isn't since he comforts Butters like this all the time and he thought this was just one of those times, but for Butters, well, let's say there was nothing innocent running through his mind at the moment.

"Shh, it's alright." Kenny soothed, running his fingers though Butters soft cornsilk hair. They stayed like that for awhile, holding on to each other as if it was their only life-line, but as they say all good things come to an end.

"Butters can I see you for a second. You too Kenny." The coach called standing near the locker room doors. He had a slightly remorse tone to his voice and they both automanically knew something was wrong.

They pulled apart, slightly embarassed about being so close in the middle of their class when they were supposed to be jogging around the field.

Walking cautionly towards the coach, they both noticed he was staring at Butters sadly and instantly Butters knew that the gig is up, Clyde or Kyle blabbed and now the teachers knew and he was in trouble. He just hoped they hadn't called his parents or things really will be a mess and Eric...

Eric will leave him for sure.

"Would you please go to the nurse's office," he directed this to Butters. "You can go with him too Kenny, the principle already excuse you both for the day."

The two blondes glanced at each other, one wondering what the fuck was going on and the other praying this was all a horrible dream. The nodded and headed towards the locker rooms not bothering to change back in their normal clothes. Well Kenny only need to put on his orange sweats since his gym strip include his own parka and his boxers.

As they walked slowly to the nurse's office, Butters was getting more and more nervous. Soon everything will be exposed, destroying the little world Butters worked so hard to keep hidden.

-

"Are you positive about this?" Principle Victoria asked the three boys with wide almost furious eyes. She couldn't believe something like this was happening in her school, or any elementary

school for that matter.

Kyle answered her with a small but firm voice, "There's no mistake about what I felt on his back." He peeked a look to the side to see Tweek distraught and hysteria expression, and Clyde hutched over, almost looking like he doubled over, then back at the prinicple. He lowered his head and collapsed his hands together whispering, "I-I'm worried about him."

Principle Victoria nodded business like. "I don't know if this isn't some kind of misunderstanding but I can't ignore it either. Right now I have Butters on his way down here with Kenny. Until we can have some evidence that it is indeed Eric's doing, there's nothing I can do." Then she mimic Kyle's movements and whispered back, "I am too...."

"H-Hello...?"

"Hey , you here?"

Holding hands, Butters and Kenny strolled into the Nurse's office and was taken aback when they felt the tension lingering in the air and upon seeing Clyde, Kyle, Tweek, the nurse and the prinicple made Butters shudder and grow tense.

"Butters..." Principle Victoria breathed, standing up from her chair. "Please would you sit down?" she motion to one of the beds and hesitantly, Butters obeyed with Kenny close by his side. His baby blue orbs travel from one of the boy's eyes to the next, hoping they could see his anger for spilling something that wasn't their business.

Everyone went quiet after the two blondes sat on the edge of the bed and Butters started to fidget his fingers, a bit nervous and a bit pissed. _Just get on with it... _he thought mentally sighing. He could always lie himself out of this however the problem is, is that he's so terrible at it.

"So," Kenny said, breaking the apprehension filled silence. "Is there anything you want to talk about or shall I go get some cake and we all have a friggen tea-party?"

Principle Victoria cleared her throat and spoke calmly and evenly like you would with a mentally handicapped person, "Butters everyone here is very concern about you and they would do anything to help whatever problems you have, but you must be honest with us." She paused, letting that sink in to the boy and continued. "Do you have anything you would like to tell or ask us?"

Glaring mildly at everyone in front of him, Butters shook his head and ask almost monotonely, "What am I doin 'ere?" Everyone, except Kenny who was the most clueless one here, glance at each other and then turn back to Butters with worried eyes.

Their Principle answered him, "Your friends here told me that, well..." she didn't really want to ask the child if what his friends said was true so bluntly, but there really is no choice. "Is Eric Cartman abusing you?"

Choking on his own spit, Kenny coughed hysterically, staring at the principle with bewildered eyes. "Are you shitting me?" he asked once he stopped coughing to death. He would have agree with them if it wasn't for the fact that Butters and Cartman were never seen together since grade four. Ever. So how can Cartman abuse someone who is never there?

However, now that he thinks about it, there were times where he would see them both staring at each other briefly that seemed like their eyes were speaking in their own little code, but Kenny always thought it was just in his head. Maybe, just maybe...

"O...O'course not, h-he d-doesn't abuse me!" Butters cried angerily, crossing his arms. "I-I don't know wh-whut makes you think that!" The blonde boy holding Butters hand, glanced at him. All Kenny had to do was peer into Butters eyes and he will know the truth. Butters eyes can never lie. However Butters kept his head down so his face was hidden and that idea became trashed.

Clyde suddenly shot to his feet turning his clearly tear-stain face torwards Butters and glaring at him with agony filled hazel eyes. "BULLSHIT! I-I saw... t-t-them..." he collapsed back in his seat with tears anew.

Things definitly was not looking well for Butters and any minute now everything will be destoryed. He wanted to cry. He did not want to lose Eric, but becase of his carelessness he won't have a choice. So in desperation Butters slam his hands on the bed and stood up, caring blue eyes turn to a raging ocean storm. "There's nothing!! Nothing has happen! Eric does not abuse me in any way and I'm perfectly fine! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

Everyone was in awe from his eruption and stared at him bewildered. Butters just panted, sitting back down on the bed glaring at everyone the best he could.

The nurse, getting up from her desk, walked so she stood in front of Butters and lowered herself down to his level. "We aren't mad at you Butters, we are just concern with you and like your Principle said we just want to help you." She felt his burning eyes boor into her's but she ignore him. "There is one way to settle this, if you are willingly."

The blonde gave her a look and asked quiety and firmly. "What is it?"

"Take off your shirt."

Finally the moment came, where his little world ends. He could refuse like he so wanted to and raise their suspicious or do what she says and try to lie about it, like say it's his parents fault. Okay that's not really a lie... Either way they will know about his body and push themselves into his life.

After a few minutes of debating, Butters got up, scowling at her so she'll know how much he hates her right now, pushed Kenny off the bed and pulled the curtains around it. _Might as well get this done and over with_, he thought pulling his sweatshirt over his head. His eyes travel downwards to gaze upon his naked pale, skinny body and he sighed dishearteningly.

_Done and over with_, he thought again and with a deep breath walked out of the little change room he made with his torso exposed for all to see.

Their reaction were extraordinary the same. They all gasped loudly staring in sicking horror at the sight of Butters chest.

Covering almost every part of his upper arms and chest were tremendous purplish-blue bruises, some turning greenish-yellow around the edges and others a dark unknown color. They look like he suffered a serious amount of beatings from God knows what and were hardly getting better. Among the bruises were a few trails leading from his collarbone to his navel of what looks like burnt flesh and over his heart was the word 'Mine' cut into him to form a permanent scar.

Butters closed his eyes tightly and tensed his shoulders, mentally wishing himself away. He would do anything to escape this moment or go back in time or something. He wished he was more careful, like Eric says, he was utterly worthless.

He peeked an eye open and met Kenny grey blue eye's dancing furiously with shock, confusion, rage and other emotions that just can't be named but Butters could tell that Kenny is ready to _murder_ someone, most likey Eric Cartman.

"Jesus Christ..." The principle mummured into her hands unable to blink.

Clyde burst into tears again and buried his face into Kyle's shoulder, who rubbed his back in comfort. The redhead slowly looked at the abused blonde with, and this surprised Butters, calm understanding eyes.

Butters was tempted to ask Kyle what was up with the look but figured it wouldn't be a good idea in a room full of people. He doesn't know why but it seems like a... personal matter...

Finally after an eternity, even though it's only been a few minutes, things became active again as Nurse Gollum, who had unknowingly left the room came back in with a jar of cream in one hand and an ice pack in the other.

"Would you mind turning around?" she asked softly. Butters sighed, annoyed but obeyed and heard another wave of gasps.

Criss-crossing and over-lapping his entire back were pale thick lines that looked like whip marks. Some were faded, healing and others looked brand new. One was even oozing a bit of blood.

"That _DOES_ it!!" Kenny jumped to his feet, looking beyond pissed. He stride over to Butters side and embraced him tightly, stroking his cornsilk hair tenderly. "That bastard, that utterly repulsive fat fuck bastard." Butters flushed and drowsingly grasped his shoulders almost dreamily. He smiled finding it strange that ever since they first became friends, Kenny can always make him feel better.

"Kyle you are positive that this is Eric's doing?" Principle Victoria asked, disgust dripping from her voice. The red head curtly nodded and the older woman grimanced. "Then he has a _lot_ of explaining ahead of him, followed by _severe _punishment." Then she walked out of the room muttering angerily underneath her breath. Nurse Gollum followed after she gave Kyle the items she was holding.

"NNNnnNGH!!!" Tweek shrieked, slopping his whatever-number cup of coffee down his front. But he didn't seem to care about that dripping hot beverage staining his clothes. In fact no one seemed to care about anything but a certain blonde boy in the room.

Kyle gently patted Clyde on the back, saying things will be okay and stood up. Clyde automanicly scooted over and clasped onto Tweek, eflicting another squawk from him.

"Should I use the cream Butters?" Kyle asked softly.

Kenny tighten his hold on Butters but then reluctantly released him sighing. Who else knows better about first aid then Kyle.

He lowered Butters on the bed as if he would with a injured kitten and carefully stroke his cheek with the backside of his hand. Kyle then came up from behind Kenny and lowered himself on the bed and asked Butters to roll onto his stomach and started to rubbed his fingertips into the cream.

While Kyle was applying the cream on the whip marks, Kenny was caressing the blonde's hand, muttering murdersly under his breath.

Butters smiled and closed his eyes, adoration spread over his face. He... was glad that they cared about him. No one ever showed him any compassion in his life and it didn't surprise him when he started to hum to Kyle's touches. He couldn't help himself, it was gentle and it felt nice. When Eric applies it, it's like he's reluctantly washing a car he hates or something of the sort.

"God damn it!!"

All five boys whipped their heads to see a very pissed off principal standing in the doorway looking as if she will kill the first thing that moves. She stormed in, followed by a nervous Nurse Gollum, and started to pace the room, biting her thumb. Nurse Gollum went to Tweek, who look like he was about to pass out after Principal Victoria's cry, and gave him another cup of coffee, patted Clyde's head and then went over to the bed the other boys where at.

"How is he?" She quietly asked Kyle, peering over his shoulders to take a look at Butters gruesome back.

"Fine, they are nothing to worry about." he anwsered and watched as Kenny helped the blonde to a sitting position and intertwine their fingers together. Their principal kicked the wall suddenly, making them all jump and then she collasped onto an empty plastic chair.

"What's up with her?" Kenny asked, nodding in her direction. The Nurse shook he head indicating it was nothing.

"She just... can't find Eric. Not in school and not at home. His mother said she hasn't seen him since this morning when he left for school."

Kenny clenched his hands, shaking with rage. "Of course fatass will hide, he knows he is in serious trouble and rather stay the fuck away from us." He suddenly felt the fragile hand he was clutching, squeezed gently and he glance over to meet a pair of concern and scared eyes. His anger melted and he sighed leaning his head on the other blondes shoulder. "Sorry Butters, I'll try to calm down."

Sighing in content, Butters slinked one arm around Kenny's shoulders and rubbed his back like Kenny always does for him. He still doesn't know why this blonde is so special to him, but ignoring him just makes things more painful. So he has decided that no matter what might happen, if he attacks him and ruin their friendship or not, he will always be with Kenny.

"Forever..." Butters mummered to himself and lightly kissed Kenny on the cheek, who leaned into him involuntary, neither caring who was in the room.

However since the two blondes were in their own little world, they didn't realise that everyone had left. Everyone except a dishearten redhead jew, gazing at the abused blonde with agonize eyes.

-

Snow started to float its way to the ground and Butters stop in his tracks to watch. He liked snow, how it just dances around and around in time with the wind. Yet falling where it pleases not caring where it lands or where it goes.

Absolute freedom.

He reached out both of his hands and waited for a snowflake to fall into his palms. He wondered if his parents will be sore at him for the school calling them. They might think the school was accusing them of child abuse and then when he walks into the house they will beat him for squealing or not defending them or something.

It's a bit ironic. What is even more ironic is even though most of his injuries were Eric's fault and there was that huge event involving their secret, the blonde is heading over to Eric's place, anxious to meet the obese boy and to make sure he is not mad at him.

A snowflake landed squarly in Butters palm and then melted a second later, it's extremly short life of freedom ending in a blink of an eye and entering it's new prison.

It's grave.

-

Maru: OMG!!! I hated this chapter, HATE HATE HATE!!! So many writers block (cries) I don't even know where this is heading as ALL of this is improv and now I'm tearing out my hair because I don't know what or how to start the next chapter or anything, ugh!! Maybe I should start planning my stories out first huh?

Okay so, I do know this, next chapter there will be a very graphic ButtersxCartman lemon, ButtersxKenny lime-ish moment AND the first ButtersxKyle moment. Whew... I got a lot of work to do... (cries) I might have to get my girl to help meee!!!

....God Butters is such a whore -.-;;


End file.
